Getting Gibbs
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: Jenny helps Kelly and Maddie play a belated April Fool's joke on Gibbs. *Tag to Accidentally In Love*


Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize I do not own. They are all owned by Donald Bellisario.

A/N: This is a short little one-shot/tag to my story Accidentally In Love. You don't have to read it to understand, but I would love it if you read it anyway.

****NCIS****

Kelly and Jenny were sitting at the house one night, both working on homework of sorts. Kelly threw her pencil down on the table in frustration, before shoving her math book out of her face.

"Seriously, what could I possibly need math for in real life?" She grumbled, getting up to get something to drink.

"You can't see it now Kel, but you will need it," Jenny chuckled, she had been the exact same way when she was thirteen.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, going back and sitting down at the table.

"Sure sweetie," she replied, looking back down at the case file, marking the spot she wanted to ask Gibbs a question about.

"Would you want to help me pull an April Fool's joke on dad?" She asked, making Jenny look at her weirdly, as they had already passed April first. Seeing the look on her dad's girlfriends face, she continued. "He seems to always know when me and Maddie try and pull jokes on him on the actual day, so I thought I'd wait till later in the month to get him."

"Sounds good to me, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I want something that will really freak him out," she replied, taking a drink of the water she had gotten.

"Let me think it over and I'll let you know," she said, trying to come up with something funny, yet wouldn't totally give Gibbs a coronary.

"Thanks Jenny," she said, smiling brightly at her.

****NCIS****

Jenny and spent a couple days thinking over what she and Kelly could do to fool Gibbs. If there was anything she knew, in the year that she'd known him, he wasn't easy to pull something over on. However, if he wasn't expecting it, a prank might be a lot easier to get away with.

Laying in bed with him one night, she felt him start to run his fingers through her hair; something that relaxed her immensely.

"Don't ever cut your hair Jen," Gibbs mumbled, as he enjoyed tangling his fingers in her hair when they made love, or even just running them through her silky locks like he was doing then.

"Why not?" She chuckled, tilting her head to look up at him. "You enjoy pulling my hair that much in the throes of passion?" She added teasingly.

"Well that is an added bonus," he replied, tugging her hair playfully.

Getting an evil idea in her mind, she knew right away what would drive Gibbs crazy. She would take Kelly and Maddie out the next day to get wigs. It was just a matter of getting the wigs without him questioning too much about where they were going.

"All right Jethro, I won't cut my hair," she said, knowing that he wouldn't yell at her in front of the girls, when she came in with short hair, cause he wouldn't want to have to explain to them why he was pissed.

****NCIS****

The next morning, Jenny took Kelly and Maddie to this Goth and Punk store that Abby talked about frequently. Going inside they headed over to the wig section and started looking around.

"Kelly, look at this one," Maddie said, pointing to a blue with what looked like dark purple streaks dyed through it. It was about Maddie's length of her own hair so she grabbed it up.

"I like this one," Kelly said, finding a pink one that was considerably shorter than her own hair, and was sort of spiked up on top. The length came to just about the top of her shoulders.

"Yeah, Gunny will flip out over that," Maddie said, knowing that Gibbs always said that Kelly had Shannon's hair and he had hoped she would never change it drastically.

"What do you think Jenny?" She asked, turning around and looking at her.

"I agree with Maddie, your dad will freak out," she replied, finding a short pixie like red wig for herself.

"Do you know how to put these on Jenny?" Maddie asked, walking over beside her.

"Yeah, we'll go to my townhouse and put them on, then we'll go back to the house," she replied, taking the wigs from the girls and going up to pay for them.

****NCIS****

Once they got back to Jenny's townhouse, the girls went upstairs to Jenny's room and she had them pull their hair back into tight ponytails, before helping them pin their hair up in what Kelly and Maddie insisted looked like a swimmers cap.

"Go put yours on Jenny," Maddie said, as she and Kelly were anxious to see how she looked with hers on.

"I love the pink," Kelly giggled, which didn't come as too much of a shock to her best friend or Jenny, seeing her room was all in pink pretty much.

"What do you think Gibbs is gonna say?"

"He'll probably yell, a lot," Kelly laughed, knowing he would not be expecting this type of April Fool's joke. "He's not ever going to forget this, that's for sure."

"Wow Jenny, you look so different with short hair," Maddie said, as Jenny came back into the room.

"Yeah, dad is gonna flip," Kelly said, looking over at her. "He's not gonna be able to run his fingers through your hair anymore."

"We'll see how long we can make him think that this is a real haircut," she said, knowing that Maddie and Kelly's wigs would most likely be off within an hour of them being home, but Jenny had worn wigs before and was used to the irritating feeling of them at times.

"This is going to be so much fun," Kelly laughed, as they went back downstairs and out to Jenny's car to leave.

****NCIS****

As Jenny pulled into the driveway, after going and picking up a pizza for dinner, Kelly started bouncing in her seat giddily, seeing that Gibbs beat up old pick up was in the driveway. "Great he's home," she said, as Jenny cut the engine and they all piled out of the car.

"He's probably downstairs with the boat," Jenny said, as they walked up to the door. "Let's just yell down that we've got dinner up here."

"Sounds good to me," Maddie said, as they walked inside and into the kitchen almost immediately.

"Dad, we're home!" Kelly yelled, as the basement door was part way open. "We've got pizza too!"

"Be up in a second," he called back, as Jenny and the girls sat down at the table and started to eat, none of them acting any different than normal. "How was your…." He started to ask, as he walked into the kitchen. His jaw practically dropping as he saw his daughter with short, bright pink hair and Maddie with blue hair. "What the hell did you girls do?!"

"We went with Jenny while she got her hair done, and this girl was there and she said that she could dye our hair any color we wanted," Maddie said, as Kelly looked down at her pizza to keep from laughing at her dad's reaction. "So I called my mom and she said I could get it dyed, she can't wait to see it."

"That's all well and good Maddie, but Kelly Marie I do not remember giving you permission to dye your hair bright pink," he said, looking at his daughter firmly. "Young lady, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Jenny said I could do it," she said 'meekly', before sharing a conspiratorial look with Maddie, that they may just be able to pull off their prank. "It's not like it's a big deal dad, it washes out after a couple of months."

"Couple of months?!"

"Yeah, the girl said that this stuff lasts for a couple months and then it starts to grow out," she replied with a shrug.

"Jethro, it's just hair," Jenny said, looking up at him. "The girls had fun, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is," Gibbs started, as he looked at Jenny finally. Doing a double take, his jaw was on the floor again. "You cut all your hair off?!"

"Like I just told you Jethro," she said patronizingly. "It's hair, it will grow back."

Before Gibbs could reply, Kelly started laughing uncontrollably, causing him to look back at her. "What are you laughing at?" He asked, as both she and Maddie were now in fits of giggles.

"They're wigs G-man," Maddie laughed, pulling her wig off, as Kelly did the same with hers.

"April Fool's Dad," Kelly giggled, tossing her wig at him.

"It's not April first," he said dumbly, holding Kelly's wig in his hand.

"I know, I had to get you on a day you wouldn't expect it," she said, smirking up at him. "You always know when me and Maddie try to get you on the actual day, so Jenny helped me come up with this plan."

Looking over at his lover, Gibbs stalked toward her slowly. "Shepard, you have three seconds to run," he said, as Jenny quickly got up and ran toward the stairs, hoping to lock herself in the bedroom before he could catch her.

Unable to stop the laughter Kelly and Maddie stayed at the table, eating their pizza, while discussing how they were finally able to get Gibbs with a joke.

****NCIS****

Jenny had just made it to the bedroom and was shutting the door, when Gibbs hand slipped through the gap. Managing to get the door pushed open, he stalked inside and shut the door behind him. Flipping the lock shut, his eyes locked onto Jenny's.

"I bet you think you're funny, don't ya?" He asked, as Jenny stood, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"I don't see the big deal Jethro, it's just hair. It will grow back." She said, trying to keep the joke going.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down slightly. "I told you the other night that I didn't want you to cut your hair."

Shaking her head, she let the laughter escape. "Boy, Kelly and Maddie were convinced you wouldn't be happy with this. I can see now that they were right," Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in she whispered in his ear. "Luckily for you, this is a wig as well."

After pulling the wig and the "swimmers cap" off, Gibbs easily tangled his fingers in her long locks, tilting her head back and kissing the spot behind her ear, that he knew made her weak in the knees.

"Mmm, Jethro," she mumbled, trying to keep her wits about her. "The um, the girls are right downstairs waiting for us."

Continuing with his torture for another couple minutes, he finally pulled away, but not before whispering huskily in her ear. "Later you'll feel just why I love your long hair."

"Can't wait," she replied in a breathy voice, a small smirk finding it's way to her face.

****NCIS****

"I can't believe we finally got your dad," Maddie said, as she and Kelly had moved into the living room to watch TV. "Or the fact that he actually believed my mom would be okay with me dying my hair blue."

Laughing lightly, Kelly was quick to agree. "Did you see how his eyes bugged out of his head, when he saw my hair?"

At that question, it just sent the girls into a fit of laughter again. The one man, who always seemed to know anything they were doing, or thinking about doing, finally fell for an April Fool's joke for the ages.

"I thought Gunny was going to drop dead when he saw Jenny's hair," Maddie said between her laughs. "I think the only one he wasn't totally shocked by was mine. Of course I'm not really his daughter, or girlfriend, which would be really creepy by the way."

"I think he wasn't that shocked by yours, cause it would so be something you would do," Kelly pointed out, as Gibbs and Jenny came back downstairs. Seeing them come into the living room, she looked up at Gibbs with a smirk. "You okay now dad?"

"Yes," he replied gruffly, but in a tone that let the girls know he wasn't angry. "You finally got me for an April Fool's."

"I can't wait to tell Abby and Callen," she laughed, knowing that they both knew how hard it was to prank Gibbs.

"Face it Jethro, you will never live this down," Jenny said, sharing a conspiratorial look with the girls. "Everyone at NCIS will know that the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs got pranked by his daughter and her best friend."

That last bit of information caused him to groan and dread going into the office on Monday.


End file.
